everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
No More Mr. Knife Guy (Annoying Orange)
Orange: Um..wait. Run that by me one more time. Ginger: I already told you like a thousand times! Why don't you believe me! Orange: But, you are, you know.. Ginger: A ginger? Orange: Yeah. Ginger: Well, gingers have souls. Orange: Nu-uh. Ginger: Do so! Orange: Nope, you're thinking of nutmeg. Ginger: GINGER!! Orange: No! Ginger: Yes! Orange: No! Pear: No? What do you mean, "no"? Ginger: Who said that? Orange: Hold on a second, I gotta take this. What's going on, Pear? Pear: This stupid game isn't working! It's not giving me a Yahtzee! Orange: That's not Yahtzee! Pear: It's not? Orange: No, its Scrabble. Pear: It's not Scrabble, Orange. Ginger: (groaning) Orange: This isn't chess, is it? Pear: No. Orange: Is it Connect 4? Pear: Connect 4? Really? (Ginger screams and cut up by Daneboe's knife) Orange: It's kind of looks like Connect 4. Pear: It's not Connect 4! Orange: It's gotta be shoots and Ladder. Pear: No. (Daneboe put down his knife) Orange: Oooh! I know! It's checkers! Pear: No! It's not! Orange: Jenga? Pear: No, it's not Jenga! Orange: Oh, I know. Hey, let's ask ginger! Hey! Hey Ginger! (Gasps) Knife: Hey, dudes! This..umm...isn't what it looks like. Orange & Pear: (Screaming) Knife: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not gonna hurt you little guy. Orange: Yeah, tell that to Ginger! Knife: Is that who this was? Man! Poor little fellow was really juicey. Orange: Yeah, but it's not like he had a soul. (laughing) Knife: What are you talking about? The dude was here, and now he's not! That's awful! Orange: Actually, thanks to you, he's here and there. (laughing) Knife: Dude, that was not funny. Orange: You are real cut up. You know that? (laughing) Knife: Well, I know what this looks like, but just because I'm a razor sharp strip of stainless steel, that doesn't mean I want hurt anybody. Orange: Wow! I never seen the side of you for. (laughing) Knife: I'm telling you, Orange, it's lonely been a knife. Every time I get close to someone, they wind up getting cut in half. Do you know what that's like? Orange: Uummmmm.... Knife: This one time I juliended a tunacan in three seconds flat. It was awful! Orange: Geez! Sounds like you're really on edge. (laughing) Knife: What's so funny about that? Orange: I guess you're not sharpest knife in the drawer aren't ya? (laughing) Knife: Buddy, don't even get me started on those guys. Other Knife: If my actomic number is 56. That my name is what? Two knives: Barium. Other Knife: Very good. No more easy ones, guys. Now, if a train leaves Baltimore... Orange: Wow. And I thought you're a dull. (laughing) Knife: Dull!? Who said I'm dull!? Orange: I did. Just now. Knife: Not too loud, man! You know what happens to a dull knife? Orange: It goes on alot of first dates! (Laughing) Knife: No, dude! It gets a little visit from, the Sharpener! Orange: Ooooh! Is he like the equalizer? Knife: No! A sharpener is harder than a rock. And you know what he does? Sharpener: He sharpens little fools like you! Knife: Who said that!? Orange: Wasn't me. Pear: Me either. (pannel moves) Pear: Aw, come on! That was totally a Yahtzee! Knife: It wasn't me. Orange: What about him? Knife: Who? Orange: Sharpener. Knife: NOT AGAIN!!! Sharpener: What's wrong, little guy? Think I'm gonna rub you the wrong way? Hahahahaha! Knife: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Screaming) (Daneboe rubbed the knife in the sharpener) Orange: Whoa! That guy really knows how to make a point! (laughing) Oooh! Ow! Knife: THAT HURTS!!!!! Sharpener: Now that was a close shave! Hahahahahah! Orange: Wow. I almost feel bad for knife! Geez! Pear: Hey, I think I finally got this stupid thing working. Orange: Hey, what's going on, Pear? Pear: I think it's trying to tell us something, Orange. (panel moving) Orange: What the? G-I-N-G. Ohh! Ohh! It's spelling Jenga! (panel with lights moving) Orange: What's going on? (Ginger's souls appeared) Ginger: See? I told you gingers have soul. Suck it, Orange! Orange & Pear: (Screaming) END